<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leaky Pipes by fewixhugofwaldawius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124327">Leaky Pipes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewixhugofwaldawius/pseuds/fewixhugofwaldawius'>fewixhugofwaldawius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewixhugofwaldawius/pseuds/fewixhugofwaldawius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the FE3H Kinkmeme:</p><p>Imagine being Duke Felix Hugo Fraldarius, sitting in a meeting with 20 annoying nobles, while a butt plug is shoved up your ass because your lover and king likes the idea of his come inside of you.</p><p>+ extra grumpiness if there's come running down his thighs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leaky Pipes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whether Felix is cis or trans here is left purposefully ambiguous it's up to you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duke Felix Hugo Fraldarius is going to go down in history as the only Fraldarius to murder a Blaiddyd. He's calling it, right here and right now, two hours into a meeting on introducing running water to some of the larger towns of the Kingdom.</p><p>Felix has long since tuned out from the conversation at hand, though the occasional phrase slips past his wandering mind. No, what he's thinking about is...he shifts on the spot, trying not to look like he's squirming. Dimitri's eyes flick towards him, the tiniest hint of a knowing smile on his face.</p><p>Moving is a mistake. Felix feels something damp trickle between his legs, and he knows exactly what it is. Dimitri's cum, kept warm inside him, shifting past the tiniest gap left by Felix's movement.</p><p>The other mistake in moving is...well. Felix tries to clamp down on his arousal as he feels the plug touch against the inside of his hole. He fails, feeling heat pool uncomfortably between his legs. Damn it.</p><p>"The possible problem is leakage," one of the dull nobles says. Felix swallows back his derisive snort, knowing that if he makes even a single movement, someone might ask him what's so funny. The mortification would be even worse if he had to answer.</p><p>As it is, Felix has to watch as the noble who always gets cheese in his moustache slams his hands down directly in the spot where Dimitri fucked him over the table just before the meeting. "Do not dismiss me!" He roars. "The girth of my territory is not to be underestimated!"</p><p>It's torture. His ass aches, clenched around the plug, and he knows it'll only be worse later. When Dimitri will take him again, hands braced against his thighs, telling him how wonderfully Felix keeps him inside. Felix bites down on his lip and clenches his fists in his lap to try and chase away the arousal. There's still a good hour left in this damned meeting.</p><p>"You say we need to keep it all inside," Dimitri says, and Felix's mind can't filter his voice out like the rest. Dimitri notices his attention and brings his gaze to rest directly on Felix. "So perhaps we should work out how to plug the gap."</p><p>As he speaks, Dimitri's eye glints. He places one large hand in his lap, and Felix knows exactly what he's doing. One of his own hands drifts to the same spot, applying pressure. There can be no other relief right now, but this will have to be enough.</p><p>Fortunately, Felix is able to get through the rest of the meeting without too much distraction. Occasionally, he shifts, feeling Dimitri's cum squelch against the friction. He feels vaguely bloated, but knows the fullness doesn't even compare to the feeling of Dimitri's full length inside him. A full length he's sure to feel later.</p><p>The walk from the table once the meeting is adjourned is excruciating. Felix is faintly aware that his breaches are soaked through, perhaps stained, and he can only hope that none of the other nobles can see. He reaches a rhythm though, one he's sure will get him safely back to his quarters, when-</p><p>Just as he reaches the door, Dimitri calls to him. "Duke Fraldarius," he notes, "I believe you've left something behind."</p><p>Bastard. Felix turns, walking back past the rest of the nobles filing out of the room. Dimitri never intended for him to leave. "What is it?" he grits out, once the final dry interference in his sex life has left the room and the door is finally safely closed.</p><p>"Why, there's a stain on your seat," Dimitri says, his eye falling on the wood. Sure enough, there are a handful of white smears on the seat. "Don't you think you should clear that up?"</p><p>Felix rolls his eyes. Sure, if this is the route Dimitri wants to go. He's swallowed his seed before, after all, and at this point he aches so much with arousal he'd do anything to feel Dimitri against him. He bends down, tongue sweeping up the remnants of his shame. As he does so, he feels Dimitri's hands at his waistband. "You're insatiable," he complains. "Here, twice, in one day?"</p><p>Felix can hear the smile in Dimitri's voice as he replies. "You're lucky I didn't take you in front of all of them," he confesses, voice heavy. "Sat there, completely debauched, filled with my-"</p><p>"Enough," Felix snaps. Dimitri, thankfully, closes his mouth. "Just get on with it and take me already." Dimitri, unsurprisingly, follows his command.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm new to writing stuff like this. If my tags or rating are wrong please let me know and I'll change it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>